


The Morning After

by Rebelwerewolf, thewightknight



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking, M/M, Morning After, Rebound Sex, Secret Twins, hangovers, post breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8627401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebelwerewolf/pseuds/Rebelwerewolf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: After a night out, Kylo woke up in bed with a complete stranger, who's still strangely familiar.





	

"Mmm... Hux..." Kylo nuzzled into the shaggy red hair of a man who definitely was not Hux. It had been less than a week since the breakup, and Kylo had decided to recover by hopping into bed with the nearest willing redhead. He didn't even know the man's name, but as they lay in Kylo's bed, spent and sticky, Kylo could only think of Hux.

“What did you call me?!?" the stranger exclaimed, leaping to his feet. He covered his groin with his hands, despite the fact that the two of them had just had sex.

"Nothing," muttered Kylo. "Sorry, just my ex..." He stopped, his voice catching in his throat as tears threatened to spill from his eyes. He couldn't cry in front of a one-night-stand. That would be a new low.

"You called me 'Hux'," the man said, sounding shaky and bewildered as he reached for the clothes he had discarded on the floor earlier that night. "How did you know my last name? Are you some sort of weird stalker? I... I think I should leave."

Wide-eyed, Kylo sat straight up in bed and took in the man's appearance. He was a little shorter and chubbier than Hux, and his hair was longer and mussed from their exploits. But his face - those full lips, those cheekbones so sharp they could cut glass. His face was unmistakably Hux's, and Kylo wondered how he hadn't seen it before. Maybe he had, and that was why he'd found the other man attractive.

"You've got it all wrong," Kylo pleaded. The man's back was facing him; he'd already pulled his briefs on and was bent over, grabbing at his shirt and jeans on the floor. "Armitage Hux was my ex. I've never seen you before today."

"Shit, you're Kylo? But you said your name was Ben!"

He vaguely remembered saying that that. The beer had said it was a good idea. That sent him spiraling downwards again, and he almost missed what the other man had said.

"Wait, how do YOU know my name?"

"You were dating my brother for, what, two years, and he never told you about me? Dammit, Armitage is my twin brother!"

"Oh fuck." How could he not have known? "Fuck fuck fuck FUCK!"

"He's gonna kill me," he muttered as he struggled with his pants, almost falling over before getting one leg on. What had he said his name was? Something weird. ‘Techie’? 

They both froze at the distinct sound of Kylo's front door unlocking.

"Kylo?" slurred an inebriated voice they both recognized.

They stared at each other, panicked. 

"You gotta hide!"

Techie didn't argue as he threw himself into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Ren kicked his bright yellow tee under the bed as Hux stumbled in.

Hux stopped dead in the door as he stared at Kylo, naked, the remains of last night’s revels drying on his torso, bedsheets stained and in disarray. 

"We've been broken up for four days, and you're already fucking someone else?" At the desperate sound in Hux’s voice, Kylo started to melt, then steeled himself. The breakup had been Hux’s idea after all. It was the wine he could smell from across the room talking. But what if it wasn’t? 

"Uh, no," Kylo lied, going for the better part of valor, his eyes darting toward the bathroom. "I was just... You know..." He grabbed the top sheet and tossed it over his lap to cover himself.

He needn’t have bothered. A muffled clunk and a curse sounded from behind the closed door.

Hux narrowed his eyes in suspicion and headed for the bathroom.

"Shit, Hux, it's not what it looks like."

Ignoring Kylo, Hux turned the doorknob, and Kylo heard Techie’s voice, sounding scared. 

"Um .. hi, Armie?"

Kylo had never seen Hux turn that particular shade of red before. It went past tomato. Sangria, maybe? Currant?

"Hux, I can explain."

And that's when Hux threw up, all over the bathroom floor and his twin brother's feet. Kylo had thought the night of the breakup was the worst of his life, but a morning spent cleaning up puke while simultaneously nursing a hungover ex-boyfriend and a one-night stand having a panic attack came in at a close second. After Techie calmed down he insisted on taking Hux, still much the worse for wear, home, and when the door closed behind them Kylo collapsed. No more drinking, he decided, not until he’d had some time to sort this all out, because he didn’t want to think about what trouble he might get himself into next.


End file.
